Road Trip
by DarknessRules558
Summary: Brittany and Santana are picked to go on a road trip and write a collaboration story. Totally AU.
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my very first multi-chapter fanfiction so please tell me if it is good or not. I would love feedback. This is completely AU and Brittany is not a ditz in my story.

Prologue

"Welcome to the Mark Twain House & Museum. There are a wide variety of activities for you to indulge in while you are here," the man at the front desk told me as I entered the building. I gave him a- - nod of acknowledgment and walked towards the cafe/patio area on the second floor. When I got there I ran head first into someone else, effectively spilling their coffee. "I am so sorry. I should have looked where I was going," I said surprising myself. I never apologize not even to my brother after breaking three of his ribs and his elbow. I looked up from the ground, where my eyes dropped after the collision, to come face-to-face with startling blue eyes. The girl gave me a small smile that quickly diminished when she realized that her precious coffee was splashed across the floor. A custodian came to clean up the mess, pushing us out of the way to do so. She gave me the best glare she could give, but it turned out more like squinting. "You owe me a new coffee," she demanded. I nodded my head and led her back into the coffee line to get her the drink. As the line moved forward I pulled my credit card out of my wallet and got ready to pay. She ordered a black coffee and I got a large Coca-Cola.

"So, this is the second time you have been in line. Either something happened or you're attracted to me," the cashier said as he filled our orders. I almost laughed at the horrified look on the blonde's face, but managed to keep it contained. He set the drinks in front of us and I passed him my credit card. He looked a little taken aback at the fact that I was paying for both of us but he tried, unsuccessfully, to keep his cool. I headed to a table in the corner of the café and watched as the blonde left. There was a raffle going on in the museum for drawers and writers. They would randomly select one writer and one drawer who will get an all expense paid trip to certain stops in America to put together a collaboration story on what they do and see. Once my soda was gone I left and entered the contest under writer. They claimed that the drawing will be held in the auditorium at 5 o'clock. It was 4:30 now so I decided to walk around a bit before heading there. At 4:55 I entered the lecture hall style auditorium. I looked through the throngs of people and was surprised to see the blond from the café there. She was sitting down, leaning against a wall, drawing in a notebook. When it struck five a worker walked to the front of the room.

"The winners of the all expense paid trip are….," the worker said as a drum roll started, "Brittany Pierce for the drawer and Santana Lopez for the writer. Will you two please come up to the front?" I could have almost jumped for joy as I hurried up to the front. When I got there I saw the blonde standing there clutching her drawing pad and grinning widely.

"Brittany, this is Santana. Santana, this is Brittany," the employee introduced. I saw the surprise flicker in her eyes as she looked at me. I held out my hand for a shake and when she grasped it firmly I felt a shock run through my arm.

"Just as long as you don't spill my coffee through this trip we won't have any problems," Brittany stated as the worker looked between us confused. I decided not to tell him and apparently so did Brittany. She smiled warmly at me as the worker handed us each a packet telling us where we will be going. We had to drive ourselves and pay for gas but other than that they were paying for our food and board.

"Want to go talk about this trip?" I asked her cautiously. She nodded and we walked over to a table in the far back and sat down. She crossed her arms on the table and rested her head on top of them turning it so she could look at me.

"So, first off do you have a car?" I asked her and watched as she shook her head no, "Okay then we will take my car. Second can we decide where to go first later, like when we are on the road?" She nodded fervently before pointing to a rule of the contest that said we had to go to all of these places and write about each on. I nodded my head and grinned as she yawned.

"Would you like to start now or tomorrow?" she questioned in a small voice.

"Let's start tomorrow so that you can get some sleep, okay?" I replied curiously. She nodded her head sleepily and I watched as her eyelids fluttered close. Before they could shut all the way I nudged her arm and she jerked awake. "Want me to take you to your hotel and room?" She nodded once again. I got up and offered her my hand which she took. Her hand was fragile compared to mine which has been toughened up by work. She grabbed her room key from her back pocket and showed me the number. It was the same hotel I was staying at. The room was right next to my room. I led her outside to where my car was parked and watched as her eyes grew in amazement at the sight of my black Mazda 3. I drove the ten minute drive to the hotel with her head lying on my shoulder. When we got to the hotel I shook her awake and we entered through the front doors. We got into the elevator and headed up to our rooms on the fifth floor. Our rooms happened to be at the very end of the hall. When we finally reached her door, I opened it for her and dragged her to her bed. She murmured her thanks and I left the room making extra sure to leave a light on in the bathroom in case she wandered somewhere in the middle of the night. I crawled in my bed and tossed and turned for about half an hour before finally succumbing to sleep.

I woke up to light slithering into my room, like a snake, from the slightly opened curtain. The first thought in my head was that it was too early and the second was that today Brittany and I were going to be traveling together. I dragged myself out from under the covers and changed into a comfortable shirt and jeans. I slid on my sneakers just as I heard someone fall next door and curse at whatever tripped them. I laughed knowing that it had to be Brittany since she was in the room right next to me. I headed over to her room after brushing my brunette hair back and putting it into a ponytail. I knocked on her door and not even two minutes after she opened the door for me.

She moved to the side as I noticed that she was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a loose fitting shirt, usually made for dancers. I walked in and sat down on the couch as she hurried around trying to finish getting ready. "So I think we should hit the Goodspeed Opera House first, just to get Connecticut out of the way," I offered up when she finally collapsed on the couch next to me. She nodded and I noticed that she still seemed a bit tired, whether from lack of sleep or something else I don't know.

"How about we get some breakfast first? I'm starving," she whined. I laughed at her childlike ways and nodded my head. We headed down to the ground floor but not before packing all of our stuff into duffel bags and throwing them in my trunk and back seat. We made sure to grab the credit cards that the contest had given to us for free food and board.


	2. Disclaimer

I don't own nor will I ever own Glee.


	3. Sorry

I'm really sorry about not updating this just I have a lot of things going on like school, homework, arguments with some friends, and trying to figure something out. If I can't write another chapter by the end of December then I am going to quit. Very sorry.


End file.
